Tears
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Setiap butir air mata yang jatuh dari matamu, suatu saat akan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum kembali.” Watari selalu mengingatkan Lawliet untuk tak takut menghadapi apa yang sudah ditakdirkan kepadanya.


**Title: **TEARS.

**Rate: **K.

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary: **"Setiap butir air mata yang jatuh dari matamu, suatu saat akan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum kembali." Watari selalu mengingatkan Lawliet untuk tak takut menghadapi apa yang sudah ditakdirkan kepadanya.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Seorang pria tua berdiri didepan pagar gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam, serpihan salju kecil jatuh dengan perlahan dari atas, mengumpul jadi satu diatas topi _fedora _berwarna hitam milik pria tua itu.

Sementara di sampingnya ada seorang anak laki-laki, bertubuh sangat mungil dan kepalanya hampir tak terlihat karena tertutupi syal berwarna abu-abu yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya.

Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik lengan baju pria tua yang berdiri dengan tegak di sampingnya, seperti meminta untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Tuan muda...." ucap pria itu sambil menengok ke arah anak kecil yang dia panggil tuan muda. Anak itu malah memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti mengapa dia dipanggil tuan muda. "Ini adalah rumah barumu... jangan khawatir, saya akan mengurus anda dengan baik."

Lalu anak itu perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara....

"Watari?"

Watari hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tuan muda kecilnya menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang bulat nan besar itu, tersirat sebuah kepolosan dan kebimbangan dari sinar matanya.

Lalu Watari membuka gerbang hitam itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat seperti kastil jaman dulu, dimana tempat itu bernamakan....Whammy House.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Watari melihat kebelakang pundaknya ketika dia menyadari kalau pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka, dari balik pintu kayu tua yang baru saja di benarkan itu munculah sosok Lawliet kecil sedang memegang selimut berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Tuan muda" Watari berjalan ke arah pintu dan menyuruh Lawliet untuk masuk, dia berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu dan lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kecil. "Mengapa anda belum tidur juga? Sekarang sudah larut malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." kata Lawliet dengan pelan sambil mengusap matanya, ada lingkaran hitam besar di bawah matanya. Lawliet memang sulit sekali untuk tidur, sekalinya dia tidur pun hanya 2 sampai 3 jam saja.

"Mengapa tidak bisa? Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu" kata Watari. Lawliet langsung melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke leher pria tua itu, Watari dengan lembut mengangkat Lawliet dari atas lantai dan merangkulnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak mau... mau makan kue dan minum susu saja..." L mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang berwarna pink muda, Watari tertawa melihat ketika melihat reaksi anak itu. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat manis ketika kesal karena keinginannya tidak di penuhi.

"Kan tadi sudah... bahkan kamu menghabiskan sekotak kue cokelat kering yang Roger bawakan untukmu, kau terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis hari ini" Kata Watari dengan sabar. Lalu dia membawa Lawliet yang berada di gendongannya pergi keluar ruangan, menuju kembali ke kamarnya.

Watari menempatkan Lawliet di atas tempat tidurnya yang sangat besar, dan secara refleks Lawliet langsung masuk kedalam selimut, mencari posisi yang enak untuk melemaskan punggungnya.

"Ayo tidur, dan pagi hari akan segera tiba tanpa kau sadari." Watari duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Lawliet, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Lawliet dengan lembut.

"Watari..." tiba-tiba Lawliet memegang selimutnya dengan sangat kuat, kedua matanya terpusat ke bawah, mendadak dia jadi terlihat sangat sedih. Tentu saja Watari menyadari hal ini, karena dari ekspresi muka Lawliet saja sudah ketahuan.

"Ada apa, Tuan muda? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Watari dengan pelan. tapi mendadak semuanya menjadi sunyi, Lawliet nampak tak berkenan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Watari sama sekali. "Tuan muda?"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah; Lawliet menangis.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Watari untuk sesaat menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Lawliet mulai terisak dan menangis, dia tak pernah melihat anak kecil itu menangis sampai sekarang... Lawliet adalah anak yang pintar untuk menyembunyikan segala emosinya, dari siapapun. Bahkan dari dirinya... namun...mengapa sekarang dia malah menangis dihadapannya?

"A...aku tak mau tidur... aku...aku takut..." Lawliet tak pernah terlihat takut seperti ini sebelumnya... dan Watari tahu akan hal itu. "Aku takut...memimpikan hal yang sama lagi..."

"Oh, kau bermimpi buruk rupanya..." Watari mengusap wajah Lawliet dengan lembut, dan menghapus beberapa gumpalan air mata yang siap jatuh dari kedua matanya. "Shh, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi... bunga tidur, tidak nyata...."

Lawliet buru-buru menghapus air matanya, namun ternyata air matanya sama sekali tak mau berhenti. Watari tersenyum melihatnya berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, karena memang sudah sewajarnya dia tak menangis karena hal seperti itu.

Dia kan seorang Lawliet, calon dektektif hebat yang akan menggemparkan dunia dengan pemikirannya dan cara-caranya yang tak dapat di jelaskan dengan akal sehat.

"Tuan muda, dengarkan saya..." Watari menyuruh Lawliet untuk berhenti menghapus air matanya dan menatapnya lurus secara dalam-dalam, Lawliet sama sekali tak berkedip ketika melihat ke arah pria tua yang selama ini menjaganya itu.

"Setiap butir air mata yang jatuh dari matamu, suatu saat akan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum kembali." Ucap Watari dengan sungguh-sungguh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Untuk sesaat Lawliet hanya bisa terpaku sambil melihat wajah serius Watari, Watari menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Tuan mudanya belum tahu arti sesungguhnya dari perkataannya barusan...

"Pejamkanlah matamu kembali, mimpi buruk itu tak akan menganggumu lagi kok." Kata Watari dengan nada menjanjikan, Lawliet mengangguk pelan, mengikuti perkataan Watari, dia merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan masuk kedalam selimut.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Watari mengusap kepala Lawliet untuk terakhir kalinya. Melihat tuan muda kecilnya menutup mata, dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

Watari tak habis pikir, anak sekecil ini sudah harus kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, dan harus menanggung nama besar yang sudah di berikan kepadanya walaupun dia tak mau untuk memegang nama itu...

Watari juga tahu kalau Lawliet pasti sering menangis, tak hanya sekali ini saja... Tapi Lawliet tak mau mengakuinya, padahal Watari tahu... tahu akan semuanya, akan perasaannya yang di tahan di dalam hati.

Tapi Watari hanya bisa diam dan melihat Lawliet untuk belajar menangani perasaannya sendiri. dia akan mengerti akan hal itu suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat.

Jadi Watari hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap dia tak menangis lagi untuk seterusnya. Karena menangis karena suatu hal sama saja menangisi diri sendiri.

Kemudian pria tua itu pergi keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan agar tak membangunkan Lawliet, sebuah senyuman kecil terpampang di bibirnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup dengan sepenuhnya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **I WILL, by:**_**FLOW**_.)

**MATTGASM: **ah... ada seseorang yang pernah berkata seperti ini sama gua.... _"Setiap butir air mata yang jatuh dari matamu, suatu saat akan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum kembali." _Dan prinsip inilah yang gua pegang hingga sekarang :,D "_air mata yang pernah jatuh karena menangisi dirimu... pasti akan tergantikan dengan sebuah kebahagiaan..."_ thank you so much! Thanks for reading~

**OMAKE!: **judul "TEARS" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh_ LISA_ untuk soundtrack _Gundam SEED Destiny Special: Enrai ~Tooku ni aru agari~_.


End file.
